A family, finally
by chixha
Summary: Chihiro is dying. Haku has three days to save her. And the truth about Chihiro's daughter, Sen. R&R please.


Disclaimer: My mother told me my name is never Hayao Miyazaki, so Spirited Away and the characters are not mine, but their fates in this story are mine…

Let's begin

Haku's POV

It has been 13 years since we've last met. Now she must be a very beautiful and mature woman. I can't imagine how she looks like now, but I'm sure, my love for her will never change.

I miss her a lot. Although we are separated, I'm still deeply in love with her. She is the human girl who had changed my life. She made me feel alive again. She returned me my real name. And she taught me what love is…

People ( especially Yubaba ) always tell me that it is impossible for a spirit to fall in love or mate an ordinary human. But I never take their advice. Who can stop me from loving her? Who can dare ban me to love her?

Even if I die, I will forever love Ogino Chihiro

I promised her that we would see each other again

Hold on Chihiro, I will come and see you again

Chihiro's POV

It has been 13 years since I made my journey to the spirit world. I am living in the same house when my parents moved in. My parents, they moved once more to America, but I didn't. I never want to leave this place, the place where I had a lot of experiences.

The place I learnt to love…

I live here, alone, with my beautiful daughter Sen. She's just only 7 years old, but she is extraordinary. She's clever, smart, and yet so cute with her emerald eyes and greenish black hair.

Emerald eyes and greenish black hair just like him…

I miss him a lot. He is the only man I love in this world, beside my father. He protected me, he is my shelter, my salvation.

My love…

A lot of guys had asked me out, even some brave ones had proposed to me, but I turned them down. All of them. I'd rather be a single mom and secretly in love with him, than marry a guy who I can never love.

He promised we would meet each other again, and I still wait for him

Now I'm just laying here, in the killer pain of the last and the worst period of HIV,

AIDS…

13 years without having a sign from him made me desperate and distress.

I know we may never see each other again, but I still hope

One day, I may see Haku again

Author's POV

Haku got his name back, so his contract with Yubaba automatically finished, after 13 years of extra works which Yubaba called "Pay for betraying her"

He begged Zeniba to help him reunite Chihiro. So he flew to the Swamp Bottom and asked for help

" Haku, I feel very sorry for you. So this time, I will help you. You will have three days to find her and send her here, then I will handle the rest. But within three days, if you can't find her, you must immediately come back to the spirit world and stay forever. Or you will be vanished." Said Zeniba

"But..."

"No buts little boy, now go!"

Day one…

Haku changed his clothes into a shirt and jeans. He unbuttoned the three first button, exposed his hard bare chest.

He closed his eyes, and cut his still shoulder length hair in to a bob head with no bangs ( like Jae Joong of JYJ). He thought it would be very odd if people in the human world see him with his hair like that. But he was pretty surprised when he found out that he looked more handsome in his new haircut

And he started to search…

But he couldn't see her anywhere

Day two…

Haku searched for her in her old school

When he asked for Chihiro, people told him that Chihiro was working in the local hospital for people who have HIV.

Day three

He searched for her in the hospital

And what he heard from a doctor, who was Chihiro's old co-worker, was unexpected

By an accident, the needle of a syringe contained blood of a boy who had HIV wounded her

So Chihiro was also having the killer disease…

Haku quickly asked the doctor her address and ran like a mad creature to the given address

When he arrived, he heard a wail, maybe from a little girl.

Chihiro lied on her bed, shivering in the terrible pain

Next to her was Sen crying, no, wailing, hoping her mother will wake up

Chihiro could only whisper softly to her daughter : "Sen, I love you, no matter what, I still love you, my lovely daughter."

"Oka-san, you can't die. You can't leave me, Oka-san! I'll go out and find someone who can help. Hold on oka-san, you must live! Promise that you will wait, okay?"

Chihiro just nodded weakly

Sen ran out of the house, as fast as she could

She accidentally crushed a young man

She crushed Haku

Sen didn't know why, but she started to asked him for help after saying "Sorry mister"

"Mister, my name is Sen, can you please help my oka-san? She is suffering a terrible pain and she is dying. Please help me, please."

"_Mother? Sen? She must be her daughter! She must be Chihiro's daughter! Oh no, I'm too late. She got married and has a daughter. But she's suffering. I must help her first!"_ The inner Haku shouted himself

"Okay little girl, lead me to your house and I'll check if I can do anything for your mom, alright?"

"Yes, please" Sen sniffled.

Haku quickly followed the little girl to her house. What he saw set his blood on fire

Chihiro was lying and shivering. Her eyes are no longer open, but she still breathed weakly.

Suddenly, Haku heard Zeniba speaking in his head: " Bring Chihiro and her daughter to my cottage, as fast as possible, or she'll die. You must be hurry boy!"

Haku looked at Sen : "I will bring her to my world and cure her, but first, do you trust me?"

"I trust you can help my oka-san. I trust you can help her, _oto-san_"

"Oto-san?"

"Oka-san tells me that when I see a man has greenish black hair and emerald eyes like me, he is my oto-san"

Haku smiled, but he couldn't get it

Anyway, he must save Chihiro first. Questions can be asked later.

"Girl, now get out of here and close the door, the sit on my back with your mom."

Haku transformed into the white-green dragon with Chihiro on his back, which surprised and excited Sen. As Sen jumped on him, Haku started to fly as fast as he could

_I will do everything for you, Chihiro, just don't die_

Haku flew through, passed the green field, the bathhouse, the train station, and the dark forest

And finally he arrived the small cottage of Zeniba.

"Where are we, oto-san?'

"Your mom's grandma's house" _I still can't get used being called oto-san_

Haku blushed lightly and knocked the door.

No Face opened it and greeted him with his familiar "ah-ah" sound

Sen seemed to be scared, but she trusted Haku so she didn't make a sound of fear.

"Oh my god, Haku,nice haircut, but what's wrong with my little granddaughter?" asked Zeniba

Zeniba didn't wait for any explanation, she quickly checked Chihiro . After that, she announced Haku the result

" Chihiro can't survive, unless we must turn her into a spirit. But then, she can never return to the human world."

No Face nodded sadly

"But if she become a spirit, I would be so happy. She can stay with me fore- Sen? What's wrong?"

"Sen? Who is that girl, Haku?"

"Chihiro's daughter"- Haku answered sadly as he looked at the crying girl

"Obaa-san, my oka-san must die? Or she must leave me?"

Zeniba looked at the little girl and in her head, an idea popped out

_This may be the solution for this problem!_


End file.
